Periodic inspections of elevator and other people moving devices are essential to ensure safe operations in these devices. Both minor and catastrophic failures in elevating devices can lead to significant short term human injury and/or chronic long term injuries that present significant public safety risks. This is particularly true in elevating devices that are designed to move a volume of people at a given time. Accordingly, various governmental quasi-governmental, and similar agencies have been put in place to ensure the proper operation, maintenance and inspection of elevating devices. With regards to inspections, prior art methods generally operate on a mandated inspection schedule. When these inspections are missed, or are late, whether due to a shortage of inspection personnel, physical limitations or other unaccounted for circumstances, prior art systems have been unable to adapt accordingly.
Furthermore, the prior art has been unable to handle the case of missed or delayed inspections and/or maintenance operations other than on an ad hoc basis, or otherwise rushing to complete a delayed inspection and/or maintenance as soon as possible. In an era of limited resources, or where such schedules are altogether unreasonable, it would be beneficial to provide an improved system and method that dynamically adapts as maintenance and/or inspections are not carried out with respect to a fixed schedule.
It is therefore an object of the invention to solve one or more of the above mentioned deficiencies of the prior art, and to provide a novel system and method for maintaining, inspecting and assessing the reliability of people moving devices.